


rotten apple core feeling (dying like a living ghost)

by cryle (orphan_account)



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Marriage, Stabbing, based on ajj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryle
Summary: Ah. Marriage of two years down the drain like the dead goldfish it turned out to be.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 6





	rotten apple core feeling (dying like a living ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> on god i will write the taohun beachboy fic eventually  
> randy's house - andrew jackson jihad

The weird thing is, Yifan can totally see the handle of the knife sticking out of his ribs. He feels like he watched it from outside of himself. How he turned around and was met with Zitao holding one of their kitchen knives. 

Ah. Marriage of two years, thrown down the drain like the dead goldfish it turned out to be. 

And he just... gets up. He just gets up and looks at Zitao-- who, in turn, is looking back at him like he just rose from the dead. Which -- y'know, actually -- might be not that far off. 

He kind of feels just a _little_ betrayed. But that's, surprisingly, almost all he feels. No stabbing pain, only betrayal and the warm red fluid steadily trickling from where the knife entered his body-- and maybe shortness of breath (just a little). 

Pea brain be damned, Yifan knows that if he takes this knife out, he is going to die on impact. Literally. He is going to pull the blade out, hit the ground, and then nothing --(Or he hopes nothing, because if there is _something_ then now would be the time to repent, and that's not exactly what's running through his head).

In reality, Yifan never stood a chance in a situation like this. He had much less muscle than Zitao and much less than 20 years of national-champion-level Wushu training under his belt. He just had his height and his looks which usually did the trick on the street, but quite obviously had little no effect on someone you've been dating for 5 years.

The prospect of his husband randomly deciding to stab him and stick around afterward were never something he expected, but-- Should he have been concerned about that from the beginning? 

Oh yeah, they don't tell you to _stab unsuspecting people_ in Wushu, so he quickly realizes that this is a whole different league. 

Zitao is still looking dead at him, except now his eyes are softer and wetter -- God damn it. His little husband gives him this look all too often. 

It's the look where he acted on impulse without thinking at all, because he's overly emotional, and he _didn't mean it_ and he's sorry-- But, y'know? This is a little different than when he called Yifan a jerk or snaps at Yifan to leave him alone. 

_He fucking stabbed him probably in the lung or something-- Kris is not good at anatomy._

"You fucking stabbed me."

Up until now, he's been avoiding pulling out the knife to avoid dying and potentially spraying blood all over the floor, and also how it's going to hurt like hell. The last point is starting to be null though: His adrenaline is stopping it's rapidfire through his veins. It's certainly starting to feel like he's been stabbed. 

Zitao says nothing, doesn't even blink. Crying deer in the headlights be damned, Yifan is-

Just kidding. He can't find it in himself to be angry. What kind of person is he if he willingly dies angry? 

This is quite a crossroads. 

He dies angry _at_ Zitao for stabbing him (which would probably be completley understandable) or he dies weak _for_ Zitao, like he's always been. Weak since they met. Weak since they were teenagers. Weak since they started dating. Weak since the first time Zitao looked him in the eye and said he loved him. 

He can let the anger envelope his last few minutes of life-- He can go down swinging, scowling, mad at everyone, mad at himself, just **mad**. But that's so cliche, every man wants to go down angry and loud. 

He can sink into his sunken heart and just lie there in the warmth of his blood that's on the verge of pooling out of his body and his love for his husband; in the teary eyes that he can't help but forgive and the pretty smiles that stole his heart to begin with, the squeaky laughs that rang in his ears when it was a little bit too late to be awake. He could revel in the memories of their wedding day and his gorgeous ZItao looked but-- That's hard. That makes him want to cry. 

Then he decides he doesn't have to decide between the two, he's being met with the perfect opportunity to just _die_ without the strings attached. This must be his fucking reckoning, because most of the time when people are murdered... They don't get the chance to chose how they feel, they're just there and then they aren't. 

Wu Yifan though-- Wu Yifan can die however he wants, right here right now. In this stagnant air that's been filling with both of their breath and the smell of blood, in the kitchen they remodeled themselves in the house that they saved up together for so long to get-- It's Yifan's fucking call. 

And it feels fantastic. There's this disgusting, mean, cloying feeling in his chest that says _he wins, Zitao tried to kill him, but Yifan get's the last laugh._ But he loves Zitao. He'd give Zitao the last laugh if he asked for it. 

Zitao opens his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out. 

Yifan pulls out the blade. He doesn't want to hear it, because maybe this'll be the one thing that teaches Zitao to fucking think. 

Just like he thought, he chokes on blood and his breath and falls almost immediately. He rolls onto his back-- He know's he'll choke quicker, drown in the very substance of his being. But he wants to look at Zitao. Wants to see him right as he dies. 

Vision turns into black and red rings around the edges. Someone says something that Yifan can't hear, and he assumes it's not himself because he can't even take a god damn breath. 

Everything is a blur. Zitao looks down at him, and-- He turns and runs away. 

Yifan doesn't get to choose how he dies. He dies _hurt_ and _betrayed._


End file.
